


Lesbian and Assassin Have the Same Amount of Letters

by leviassthan



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: BLESSED, Bonding, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cuddles, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Motorcycles, No Lesbians Die, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Sexuality Crisis, Sweet, Vampires, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviassthan/pseuds/leviassthan
Summary: An alternate interpretation of Elle Driver from Kill Bill and the self-discovery she undergoes after taking control of her own destiny. She finds herself realizing who she really is as a person, after Beatrix manages to escape the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad with her life, the chain of events leading Elle to unwittingly end up with her dream woman in California.
Relationships: Elle Driver/Original Character, Elle Driver/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Lesbian and Assassin Have the Same Amount of Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen for some swearing and violence.
> 
> Georgia is the same OC as George in my other stories, just a female AU version for this Kill Bill short story!

You could’ve replaced Elle Driver with a goblin and it wouldn’t have made much of a difference.

Elle was a deadly assassin in every sense of the word; her codename California Mountain Snake may have denoted a snake without venom, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t powerful in her own honorable as well as more… under-handed dealings.

By all accounts Elle lacked any real empathetic quality. Even Elle’s attraction to her boss Bill was more a service relationship than anything. If she was being honest with herself, ever since Beatrix left the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad one night with her and her child without a trace and Bill kept angsting about her, Elle really didn’t have anyone else left to toy with.

Bill had paired Elle up with the old master Pai Mei for her assassin’s training, which quickly turned out to be an annoyance to her more than a lesson in becoming a warrior. He tore out her right eye for outright calling him what she saw him to be: a miserable, old fool. Elle had been willing to risk her life for Bill as an assassin but damn if this wasn’t just stupid.

Elle touted and knew well the “samurai code of honor” and all that that they were supposed to follow as assassins, but when push came to shove she’d much rather simply poison her enemy and get it over with than giving them some sort of “fair” fighting chance. Elle didn’t want someone to die an indignant death if they didn’t deserve it, but on the other hand she wasn’t going to let herself be restricted by honor to the point that she couldn’t ever defend herself the way she saw fit.

All those codes of honor just seemed stupid to her, and she scoffed at how often she found herself written off as a bitch and a coward by the old-school honor types in her field. But Elle was more than glad to have given her idiotic teacher Pai Mei a piece of her mind, she’d much rather be a backstabber than let herself be pushed around by an old fool for another couple hours of her precious life.

Come to think of it, Elle never really understood Bill, or how she was supposed to love him. She became an elite assassin just so that she could be around him because that was what she was meant to do. Yet when he kissed her, she felt apathetic more than anything. She didn’t really see him as much more than a human being the more intimate he got with her.

Man, Bill hardly even cared that he was indirectly the reason she got into a fight with Pai Mei and lost an eye. Perhaps that was because Pai Mei was Bill and Beatrix’s mentor and so killing him, particularly with the back-handed poison method Elle used, wasn’t the most politically acceptable move, but damnit, he got on Elle’s nerves. What was a girl to do in that situation, or this one, for that matter?

Elle couldn’t figure out why her attention seemed to be more fixated on the magazines full of pretty women Bill would read in his free time than Bill himself. Elle didn’t think on it too hard because she didn’t have time to, Bill needed her to do this, he needed her to do that, blah, blah blah… Man Bill was such a pain, all take and no give was his style.

That was, until Elle met her. A woman her age from a competing assassin company who she had a friendly chat with over some drinks at a bar in California meant for killer queens just like them. A long-haired blonde with a strong and tall stature and a fierce look befitting a blood-drinker to match. She was sharply dressed in a two-piece white suit jacket, black trousers, and stilettos, along with a feral energy that matched her own.

Her name was Georgia Hollywood, hailing from the American city of the same name, although she was of not only American but also Turkish and Japanese ancestry. Georgia looked just like one of the pretty women in the magazines Elle had spent hours for herself, awestruck. Elle had been through hell so far, and now here was someone who just wanted to talk to her about plants, art, and other oddly specific information about native species in California.

Of course, Georgia could’ve introduced herself to Elle by a sword fight first, but she only wanted to fight with Elle if it was in good fun. Elle honestly didn’t know how to respond to the concept of someone not viciously hating her for who she was and not just being polite because it made for good business. To Georgia, Elle was her warrior queen, her Boudicca, and Elle knew deep down that she had begun to feel the same way towards Georgia.

Elle had spent so much time fighting that she hadn’t had a chance to just sit still for a second and enjoy the sun, the sky, the grass, the flowers, and the trees. When they sat together underneath the trees in the park and Georgia let Elle rest against her soft chest while she sang the lyrics to old rock music, Elle had to admit she could get used to this. Georgia paused her serenade to take a sip from the bottle of water she took to keep them both hydrated out in the unbearable California sun. “Elle. Did you know that lesbian and assassin have the same amount of letters?”

“They do? Oh shit—” Elle was about to respond, before Georgia leaned down a little further and kissed Elle softly on the lips.

“—Hey! What are you trying to do, kill me?” Elle’s cheeks flushed red with love and embarrassment at the same time, caught by happy surprise.

She grabbed Georgia by the sides of her face to smooch her back, not wanting the moment to end so soon.

Georgia was more than impressed to hear how many snake facts Elle could rattle off from the top of her head. Georgia even desired to see what was in the black notebooks Elle kept, where she’d write down interesting things she found on the internet to use in her monologues as well as fill with little poems, doodles, and whatever else came to her.

Georgia and Elle took turns drawing each other and the world around them, then proceeded to laugh their heads off at the chaotic results. The more time Elle spent with Georgia alone, she was starting to come to the realization just how much she liked getting presents and affection from another beautiful woman.

A few weeks into their relationship, Georgia pulled up to the outdoors of Bill’s multi-million dollar home on her motorcycle. “Hey, Elle!” She called out with a wave of her hand. Elle had been sitting on the outside steps rethinking her relationship with Bill before Georgia grabbed her attention from the pervasive, sickening thought of him with ease.

Elle looked up at her through disheveled blonde hair, the smoke from her cigarette whipping off to the side in the evening wind. “Want to run away from home and join the assassination company I work with?” Georgia made a ‘come here’ gesture to the cycle, her prim lips snickering at the sight of her warrior girlfriend.

Elle looked behind her at the propane tanks set by the side of the house for heating, then back at Georgia, a moment spent in calculation. Elle proceeded to flick the lit cigarette behind her over her shoulder without looking back another time. The propane quickly ignited from the flame, catching the outer walls ablaze.

Leaping up from the marble steps, she grinned as she strolled over to the motorcycle, the sight of her nonplussed power walk with the fire crackling behind her over-the-top in the best way. “Let’s fucking go!” Elle said with a cheer before she hopped on the back of the motorcycle.

“You don’t have any possessions to grab before we leave for the city? I can wait.” Georgia asked her, her head tilted to the side. “Nah, I didn’t leave anything actually important in Bill’s house. People try to off him all the time, I know better than that. I’ve got all our drawings and musings in my jacket pocket.” Georgia revved the engine, her face delighted. “I expected nothing less from a woman like you.”

Elle wrapped her arms around Georgia’s shoulders, hands tight and savoring of the touch against the soft fabric of her jacket. “Oh, how I love it when you stroke my already dangerously out of control ego.” As Georgia drove herself and her lover off into the night towards the sparkling lights of Los Angeles, the two of them shared another laugh together, the prelude to what was to be many more to come.


End file.
